


Sherlock’s Loopy

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mini gap filler.  You’ll know the episode & scene reference by the time you’re done reading.  So best to have watched them all before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock’s Loopy

“2 plus 2 is 5. No. Wait. What did she say?”

“Sherlock? Sherlock. We need to check you vitals. Need to talk with you to see how you’re doing. Time to wake up sir.” The nurse prodded gently. She was well aware how Sherlock could be. 1 of the former Pathology Assistants had transferred hospitals to this one and told plenty of stories in the canteen. “Sherlock, can you tell me how you feel besides tired and drugged up?”

“Leave me alone. No pain at the moment but I‘m attached to a machine for that anyhow. Need sleep. Laters!” Sherlock replied with a slight huff.

“Well everything else seems to check out Mr. Holmes so I will leave you to rest. Will be bringing in a new IV bag in a few minutes.” With that she left the room.

“She said drop the…No. Wrong woman. How dare you throw away…Nope. Still the wrong woman. ‘Who’s after the boring teacher?’ ‘No one.’ Still not right. Think. Think. She said, John. Something about John. Jumpers? Hedgehog? He likes heads in the fridge only not by his food. Friend. Run around silly. Laughing John. The turn-ups are wrong on his jeans?” Sherlock turning to John, “Do you want a biscuit with your tea John? I have plenty. A whole room full now that you’ve moved out. More like half a room, the other half is freshly drying tea leaves. Started making my own blend. I call it the Sherlock special. Made with the finest Darjeeling tea leaves and a few other ingredients. Oh don’t worry. Nothing scary. I drink it every day. Even Mrs. Hudson has started drinking it and she’s fine. We’re all fine.” Sherlock was now jumping around the room like a little school boy on a sugar high and sensory overload.

“We have cases to solve John. But you must drink the tea first and have a few biscuits. Can’t be too thin and low on energy. Must chase cabs around London for exercise. You’ve put on some weight since getting married. Mary and I both think so.” Sherlock was now looking like a clown. He had changed into a costume for whatever case they would be on.

“Sherlock, why are you dressed as a clown?” John asked before taking a wary sip of tea. 

“Oh it’s for the case that will have us running around London. Here’s your costume.” Sherlock said with the biggest smile on his face.

“Sherlock, mate, how are you doing? You’ve been mumbling out loud again.” John came in checking on Sherlock one last time before Greg was to arrive. There still had been no leads in the case and it didn’t help that Sherlock had been loopy for the last several days mostly sleeping. “Greg was planning to check on you to see if you can give him any info. I’ll let him know that it’s not possible yet and to wait a few days before stopping by.”

“Fine, sleep. Fall back…now.” Sherlock had opened his eyes briefly but his current state was leaving him drained of anything but looking his oddly handsome self.

“John, this way. The carnival we need to be at is this way. Hurry after that dwarf! Watch out for the strong man’s rubber barbell! Jump!” Sherlock was yelling by the end. They were after a clever jewel thief. Sherlock rated the case as an 8 pushing towards 8-and-a-half. Then the unexpected happened.

“Not sure how much sense he’ll make. He’s still very loopy even after so many days.” John now taking a glance at Lestrade, “Were you planning on filming him like the day he got stabbed by that needle? That’ll be fun to use against him sometime. Put the 2 together if it’s particularly important. Of course he’ll still use his deduction skills to counteract it.” John commented as he led Lestrade to Sherlock’s room.

A few moments later, “Where in the…Sherlock would do something like this the moment he got coherent enough, well coherent enough for his standards.” John was in a huff as he and Greg tried to work out where Sherlock could possibly be.


End file.
